This application relates generally to gas turbine engine rotor assemblies and, more particularly, to bearing assemblies for gas turbine engine rotor assemblies.
Gas turbine engines typically includes a fan rotor assembly, a compressor, and a turbine. The fan rotor assembly includes a fan including an array of fan blades extending radially outward from a rotor shaft. The rotor shaft transfers power and rotary motion from the turbine to the compressor and the fan, and is supported longitudinally with a plurality of bearing assemblies. Bearing assemblies support the rotor shaft and typically include rolling elements located within an inner race and an outer race.
Additionally, at least some known damper bearing assemblies include a plurality of springs attached between the bearing outer race and a mounting flange. The springs support the bearing and act as an antirotation device that substantially prevents the bearing outer race from rotating with respect to a bearing support. Because the strength and effectiveness of the antirotation device is limited by the stiffness requirement of the bearing support, at least some known bearing supports include a catcher device that is coupled to the bearing assembly to substantially limit aft movement of the bearing outer race with respect to the bearing support if high dynamic loading is induced into the bearing assembly.
At least some known damper bearing assemblies are positioned within sumps, and space limitations within the sump do not enable a catcher device to be coupled to the bearing assembly without expensive design modifications. Furthermore, because such bearing assemblies are positioned in the sumps, such assemblies may be exposed to high operating temperatures and soakback conditions, and thus may require costly seal assemblies to facilitate preventing sump oil leakage.